Forgotten Memories
by reptylelady
Summary: What if Wade survived the explosion in “Requiem”, but she doesn’t remember who she is. Will the help of a lost friend help her get it back or is she destined to never remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Memories**

Summary: What if Wade survived the explosion in "Requiem", but she doesn't remember who she is. Will the help of a lost friend help her get it back or is she destined to never remember.

Disclaimer: Sliders doesn't belong to me wish it did but it doesn't. This is only for entertainment purposes. This story although does belong to me and any of the original characters I may create.

Authors note: I love the original characters of the show so I am bringing them back with the rest of them. Just use your imagination on how Diana fixed Mallory so we can get Quinn back and Colin back from being unstuck. The Professor of course was left on the Azure Gate Bridge world, which makes him live and well. I would like to say that Quinn and Colin did find home so this will take place on that world with everyone else. Remmy did get the virus to stop the Kromaggs with the help from Quinn's parents. Their world is a refugee center for all the humans that were held captive by the Kromaggs. This would bring us to bringing Wade back into this.

Prologue

Quinn's point of view

The day started out like any other day or so I thought at the time. Remmy, the Professor, Maggie and I were scheduled to slide to a world to help extract some of the people that were still there after the Kromaggs were taking out from the virus left there a few weeks ago. My Parents' world had a sliding machine that could take at least 50 people at a time. That of course made it a lot easier to evacuate everyone within a few days. We arrived on that world and started sending people through the vortex; half way through the line is when everything started to go down hill from there.

"Hey Q-ball," Remmy said in a slight whisper.

"Yea." I answered as equally quiet. "Why are we whispering"

"I don't want Maggie or the Professor to here me."

"Ok so what's up?"

"First let me say I know that there are doubles of everyone but it still doesn't help seeing one." Remmy replied.

"Rem, will you just tell me what is bothering you already."

"Ok. There's a Wade standing in line." Remmy answered with a sad tinge to his voice.

Like Remmy said it doesn't matter that you know there are others but when you see one that you know it still hurts to see them. With it being a Wade that just doubles how the hard it is.

"Where at?" I asked, glancing a quick look at the Professor and Maggie hoping they didn't hear us. Maggie was looking near the front of the line making sure that no one tripped or stopped going into the vortex. Professor had a grim look on his face at the way most of these people looked. A lot of the people were too skinny and had more than one cut or bruise on their bodies.

"About twelve people down on the left." Remmy answered pointing slightly at where she was.

"I see her." I replied still looking in her direction. Wade looked almost too small and didn't seem to be walking very well. She stumbled a few times but kept on walking. The look on her face was something that I couldn't put into words it was between looking scared and lost.

"I think maybe we should help her through the vortex she doesn't look like she will be able to stand or walk much longer." I said turning to look at Remmy seeing if he too noticed that Wade wasn't doing very well.

"Yea Q-ball, I was thinking the same thing. Should we tell Professor and Maggie what we are doing?" Rem asked.

"I will. Why don't you go over to her and see if you can get her to stop and let us help after everyone else is through."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I didn't really want to bring Wade up to Professor and Maggie. Good luck." Remmy said as he started walking over to Wade.

I turned and walked over to Professor and Maggie. My mind was going over what I was going to say to them. The Professor I know is going to be just as heart broken at what this Wade looks like so he is going to be taking it just like me and Remmy. Maggie on the other hand is going to be skeptical about what are true feelings are on hoping maybe this is our Wade and not a double. I don't blame Maggie for that because there is a part of me that wishes this is our Wade and not just another one.

"Hey Professor, Maggie can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as soon as I reached where they were standing.

"Yea, Quinn." Maggie answered.

"What is it you need to talk about Mr. Mallory?" Professor asked.

"Well, Remmy and I noticed a woman that wasn't walking very well I we thought maybe we should help her after everyone else gets through." I replied trying to leave out the name for as long as I can.

"I don't see a problem with that. Why wasn't she put in with the injured to be taken in the first group?" Maggie replied and asked as if I would know the answer to that.

"I don't know Maggie why don't you ask the doctors that listed the people that needed medical assistance. She doesn't look that bad just maybe really tired and a little off." I said.

"Where is Mr. Brown at Mr. Mallory?" Professor asked.

"He went to see if we can offer our services in helping her through the vortex."

Maggie looked back towards the end of the line and found Remmy talking to a woman but not looking like he was succeeding in getting her to come with him. Professor noticed the woman and recognized her right away.

"Mr. Mallory why didn't you tell us that it was a Wade that you were referring to?" Professor asked.

"I didn't have the nerve at first I guess. I know how both of you are going to feel about this so I waited until the right time came up. Before you say anything Maggie I know this isn't our Wade ok." I answered quickly before any one of them could butt in.

"You say that Quinn but inside there is still a part of you that wishes she is and you know it. I think all of you are hoping that Wade is still alive but the chances of that are very slim." Maggie commented.

"You may be right Ms. Beckett but it never does hurt to always hope. Come Mr. Mallory lets see if we can help Mr. Brown in getting Ms. Wells to corroborate with us helping her." Professor said as he started walking away from Maggie and me.

"Hold down the fort Maggie we will be right back." I said as I too turned and walked towards Remmy and Wade.

Professor was already with them and I could here him saying that it was ok and we didn't mean to frighten her we just wanted to help her get through the vortex. That seemed weird to me as I walked the rest of the way and stopped beside the Professor.

"She doesn't seem to want are help." Remmy said.

"Hi. My name is Quinn. We just noticed that you are having problems keeping up with the rest and thought you would like to take a break. After the break we will take you through the vortex and get you some medical attention." I said hoping that maybe Wade knew another Quinn which would hopefully help get her to stop.

"No thank you." Wade responded not looking up from the floor in a shy voice.

I looked over at the Professor with a quizzical expression to see if he had any ideas. The look I got from him seemed not to know what to do next. Feeling that it was on me I decided maybe we should just leave her alone. It went against what I really wanted to do but Wade didn't look like she really trusted us and I didn't want to push the issue.

"Ok. We are very sorry to have bothered you. Feel free to ask us for help if you feel like you are having anymore problems ok." I told Wade.

"Thank you." Wade replied just above a whisper.

Remmy, Professor and I turned and walked back over to where Maggie was still standing looking at us.

"I take it she didn't want any help?" Maggie asked.

"No. Wade didn't want any help. I just hope she will be ok by herself." I replied looking back at Wade. She still didn't look very good but I could tell that she didn't want anyone to help her so she was doing a little better at hiding the fact that she could barely walk. That is just like Wade stubborn as always. We had no idea what was in store for all of us once everyone got back to my world but I had a weird feeling that we are not going to like it.

TBC Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so be honest.

AN: This story is going to switch different POV. I will say whose POV each chapter will be. Word that might come up in this as italics will be that persons thoughts at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Contents in this story may be graphic so I want to caution anyone that may be offended by this. Issues of rape, beatings, and suicidal thoughts and attempts are present. Read only if you are not offended by this.

Wade's point of view

**Chapter one**

I was told today that I was being moved to a different world and then placed in one that would be permanent. I don't remember anything about who I am and I not too sure about much anymore. The Kromaggs only gave me a number to go by even though I asked them what my name was they still refused to tell me. A few people here knew me before I lost my memories and at least supplied my name for me. I keep thinking is it going to be better if I do remember or is it just better not to know.

The last six and a half months I spent here have been hard emotionally and physically. The women worked out in the fields planting and harvesting the food and the men would work in the mines for some type of mineral. If your work wasn't done on time they would punish you. Punishment was handed out by how many times your work is not finished on time or done well. Your first offence was a beating any after that food would be taken away for a day. After a while the Kromaggs would alternate between the beatings and withholding food. I fell into the no food for a few days and getting a beating every once in a while. The work was too hard for me to keep up and the more I got in trouble the less work I could do this of course would make the Kromaggs more upset and they would make thing even harder on me.

The beatings were done with the person tied up from the wrists feet just touching the floor making it hard to move. My first beating is still fresh in my mind and most of the nights I can't sleep. Nightmares plague me and I feel like I'm right there feeling every hit and slash of the whip across my back. What was worse was afterwards they would leave you hanging until they felt like taking you down. Once that happened I was taken to what they would call an infirmary and looked at to determine how long it would be until I could get back to work. It never was quite long enough though. I tried to kill myself after that first beating but the Kromaggs stopped me before I could. Their logic was everyone was needed here to work and it wasn't acceptable to lose anyone no matter how much they are able to do. I thought that was kind of funny actually because of how we were treated here.

The people from what is said to be Earth Prime is here now and telling people to line up. I got up from my seat and walked over to the line to wait for my turn to go through the vortex. Every muscle in my body was protesting the walk and making it hard for me to stand up straight without falling. I caught myself a few time almost stumbling and prevented myself from hitting the floor. I didn't pay much attention to anyone around me I don't like talking too much to people I don't know and right now there are very few people I know. I was in line for about what seemed like thirty minutes but in reality it was only maybe fifteen when I noticed a man walking towards me looking at me with what looked like a look of sympathy in his eyes. He stopped a few feet away from me and asked if I was going to be ok and if I needed any help getting through the vortex. I replied with a shake of my head which I knew he wouldn't take as a no because he started talking again.

"My name is Rembrandt Brown and I noticed that you are having a problem standing up for too long. I just want to let you rest and then you can come through the vortex with us." He said looking right at me.

"No thank you I can manage on my own thank you." I replied back not looking at him but at the floor.

"You really should let us help you girl, you don't look very good."

I didn't have time to reply to this because there was another man that stopped just to the left of the first one and another walking up a few seconds later.

"She doesn't seem to want are help." The one called Rembrandt said to the last person that walked up.

"Hi. My name is Quinn. We just noticed that you are having problems keeping up with the rest and thought you would like to take a break. After the break we will take you through the vortex and get you some medical attention." The new man said looking at me with what sounded like a tinge of hope that I would accept the offer.

"No thank you." I replied my voice going a little lower than before.

"Ok. We are very sorry to have bothered you. Feel free to ask us for help if you feel like you are having anymore problems ok." He answered me back.

"Thank you." I said if possible even lower in tone.

They walked away from me back to where they were positioned at next to the front of the line. There was a woman standing there and said something as soon as they approached her. I wasn't able to hear anything that they were saying but the one named Quinn did turn and briefly glanced in my direction. I shook off the feeling of being watched and continued to walk along with the rest. I was not about to let these people that I don't know help me out when I can do this on my own. The man if front of me stopped and I almost ran into him.

"You know those guys have a very good point you really don't look that good. Maybe you should let them help you." He said turning to face me.

"I don't need any help." I replied looking up for a second at the man who is now standing to the left of me.

"Ok. I know it's hard to trust anyone right now but don't forget the Kromaggs are no longer around watching everything that you are doing and saying. As hard as that may be to fully accept we are free now and not in anyone's control anymore. Ok."

I just nodded my head at what he had just said. I know that my life will be better from now on but there is still that part of me that doesn't want to trust anyone anymore. The men that talked to me are still glancing at me to see how I'm doing. It seems they are trying to look but to not have me see them even though I can. Why are they so concerned about how I am? Why am I feeling that I can trust them when I don't know them? These thoughts keep running around in my mind and I lost track of time standing here and it's almost my turn to go through the vortex.

We were told how the vortex works and what to expect but I'm still a little nervous to go through it. Ok the guy in front of me steps through the vortex and I'm next to step in. I'm not sure why but I stopped and glanced at the men that wanted to help me as if to get their encouragement to go ahead. The oldest man made eye contact with me and gave a slight nod as if to tell me to go on and that everything will be fine. I looked back at the vortex and with a quick step walked into the vortex.

I emerged out of the other side hitting the floor and rolled away from the front of the vortex so the next person could come through. I sat on the floor and looked around at my surroundings. The room we were in was large and open with several tables lined up around the sides. People that came through before me were in lines waiting to get signed in and then they will be taken to where they will be staying here until a world is found for them to go too.

After a few minutes of sitting here I decided I should get up and walk over to one of the tables. Most of the lines were not too long so it didn't take as long as I thought it would to get to the front of the line. I stood there waiting for the person to finish doing the paper work on the person before me. There was a name tag on his shirt which read, Colin Mallory, he looked to be about my age with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked up at me and smiled which seemed to light up his whole face.

"Hi. My name is Colin it's nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Wade Wells." I replied looking at the table in front of me.

"Hi Wade. I just need to ask you a few questions and then you will be on your way. First, do you know what world you are from?"

"I'm sorry but no, I don't know."

"That's ok most people don't have a clue either. We just have to ask just in case it would make things a lot easier around here. Are you having any problems health wise that we need to know about?" Colin asked.

"Besides feeling really weak and a lot of bruises I don't feel too bad." I replied leaving out the part about not remembering anything about myself. I probable should tell them this but I don't see any point in letting them know at least not yet.

"Ok. We will have the physician here take a look at you if you don't mind?"

"That's fine."

"What is your date of birth?"

"I don't know." I said very quietly that I didn't know for sure if he heard me.

"How can you not know when your birthday is?" Colin asked with a slightly shocked sounding voice.

"I can't remember anything about myself. I was told what my name is but I can't remember anything else."

"I'm sorry. That must be very hard for you to not know anything about your life. I think we can leave the rest of the questions blank for now. There are a few chairs sitting over to our left would you go over there and someone will be out to take you to see the doctor and get checked out ok." Colin said looking up at me.

"Ok. Thank you." I replied and then walked over to the chairs he directed me to and sat down to wait. I looked back over at where Colin was sitting and he was talking to a woman standing next to him. I wonder if she is the doctor I'm going to see. Oh well I guess I will find out soon enough.

I must have gone to sleep because the next thing I know there is someone gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see the woman that Colin was talking to standing next to me. She was African American and had a small smile on her face.

"Hey its time for you to go back in a room so you can be checked out."

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep." I replied as I stood up and followed her out of the room.

"That's ok it happens a lot around here. My name is Diana Davis." Diana said as she reached out her hand towards me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I took her hand in mine and shook it.

"Follow me and I will show you the room you will be in. The Doctor will be in to see you in just a few minutes."

"Ok." I answered Diana.

I was really hoping she was the Doctor and not someone else. I don't like being around too many people but for some reason I feel more comfortable around Diana. We walked into a small examining room where I waited about ten minutes before the Doctor showed up to look me over. To my relief it was a woman that walked into the room. She was an older woman that was taller than me by a few inches with a fair complexion with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi. Wade is it? My name is Doctor Berman, but you can call me Beth if you like."

"Hi." I replied. My hands were fidgeting nervously with the bottom of the shirt that I had on. I never like going to see the doctors especially when most of them that I remember were Kromagg.

"It's ok Wade everything is going to be fine we will take very good care of you and make sure that you are as comfortable as possible ok." She said as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

Beth then went through all the routine stuff that all doctors do like; looking in my eyes and ears, listening to by breathing and heartbeat, and asked how I was feeling in general. She then told me that she wanted to run some tests on me do to the fact that I was underweight and that I couldn't remember who I am. Beth scheduled them for in the morning so I could get too my room and get the much needed sleep I need.

"Hey, Wade let's get you into a room now." Diana said as she walked into the room.

"That sounds good to me I need to lie down and rest." I replied getting off the table. I had to brace myself with the table as the room started to spin.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked as she took a hold of my arm to help steady me.

"Yea just felt a little light headed. Everything that happened today seems to be taking its toll on me."

"I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. Follow me and we will get you into a room so you can lie down." Diana said.

"Ok." I answered following her out of the room.

We walked through the corridors finally stopping at a room with the number 219. Diana pulled out a key and opened the door waving me into the room with her arm. I walked into the room and looked around. It was a simple room with a bed and nightstand, a table with a couple chairs, there was a small kitchen area to the left, and a bathroom on the other side of the room next to the bed.

"Well here you are. I know it's not much but it should do for now. Doctor Berman has scheduled some test for tomorrow morning. I will come and pick you up around nine am and show you where you need to go." Diana said as she handed me the key to the room.

"Ok. Thanks again. I was wondering if there was somewhere I can get some new clothes so I can freshen up a bit." I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you there are clothes inside the dresser that should fit you at least for now. When you are feeling better I can take you shopping for anything that doesn't fit."

"Thanks. I guess I will see you in the morning then."

"Yea, get some sleep it will be a long day tomorrow." Diana said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good night." I replied as I shut the door and locked it.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and then went into the bathroom for a quick shower. The water in the shower felt relaxing and some of the tension that I was caring around seemed to just disappear. After I got out of the bathroom I went straight to the bed pulled the covers down and climbed into the bed. I laid there for a few minutes thinking about the test that will be done tomorrow, hoping everything will turn out ok before sleep overtook me.

tbc


End file.
